Un vrai baiser
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant Curse of the Black Pearl. Et si Jack était venu à Port Royal avec un équipage ? Et si James avait fait sa demande plus tot ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Violence, pillage, extorsion


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle petite histoire mignonne entre Jack et Liz, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Un vrai baiser**

Elizabeth Swann, la fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal, était couchée depuis quelques minutes après avoir vécu une journée éprouvante qui avait vu son paroxysme lorsque que le futur Commodore James Norrington lui avait demandé de l'épouser, quand un fracas se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Surprise, la jeune fille se redressa et tâtonna à la recherche de sa robe d'intérieur.

Un cri résonna soudain et le cœur d'Elizabeth s'affola en reconnaissant la voix de son père. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une arme qui lui permettrait de se défendre et arrêta son choix sur un chandelier. Alors qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur l'objet massif, un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Pose ça ma jolie ou tu n'auras bientôt plus de doigts pour le tenir. »

Elizabeth se retourna avec vivacité et croisa le regard sans pitié d'une femme à la peau sombre vêtue d'une chemise et dont le front était ceint d'un bandana couleur or.

« Dépêche-toi. » Ordonna la femme tandis qu'Elizabeth crispait ses doigts sur son arme improvisée.

Un étage plus bas, le père d'Elizabeth glapit et la jeune fille sursauta.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

L'inconnue la fixa.

« Si il obéit et toi aussi, on ne vous fera rien maintenant lâche ton chandelier et avance. »

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth obéit et l'objet retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

« Bonne fille, se moqua la femme. Maintenant on descend et gare à toi si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. »

Elizabeth déglutit et lut dans les yeux de la fille qui n'était pourtant guère plus âgée qu'elle-même qu'elle disait la vérité.

Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, consciente du canon froid de l'arme pointée sur elle. Arrivée en bas, elle entendit la voix terrifiée de son père à laquelle une voix d'homme répondit :

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué l'ami. Tu me donnes tout l'or que tu possèdes et mes amis et moi te laissons la vie sauve. »

Le gouverneur poussa un glapissement et Elizabeth serra les poings. Révoltée, elle oublia la menace qui pesait sur elle et se précipita vers le bureau de son père.

« Elizabeth ! S'écria ce dernier en la voyant pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Père ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Êtes-vous blessé ? » S'écria Elizabeth qui ébaucha un mouvement dans sa direction.

Elle sentit la caresse froide du canon de l'autre femme sur sa nuque et frémit.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ou je te tue, susurra-t-elle. Maintenant avance. »

Le Gouverneur roula des yeux effarés.

« Je vous en prie ne lui faites pas de mal, je vais, je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez. »

L'homme qui le menaçait eut un sourire sardonique et Elizabeth se sentit rougir sous le regard ouvertement appréciateur dont il la gratifiait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Capitaine ? » Intervint la femme qui menaçait Elizabeth.

Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur la gorge de la jeune fille et il sourit.

« Fait approcher Mademoiselle. »

Elizabeth grinça des dents tandis que la femme la poussait vers celui qui était manifestement à leur tête. Ce dernier referma rapidement son bras autour de sa taille et la plaça devant lui.

« Bien Gouverneur Swann, je pense que grâce à Anamaria nous venons de faire de gros progrès. »

Le Gouverneur le fixa et le pirate reprit.

« Nous nous comprenons désormais, vos richesses contre la sécurité de votre délicieuse fille. »

Le Gouverneur blêmit.

« Prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais ne lui faites pas de mal, elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher. »

Le bras du pirate resserra encore son étreinte autour de la taille d'Elizabeth et elle sentit une bosse dure contre ses fesses à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

« Mon canon pointe droit sur vous Elizabeth, susurra l'homme à son oreille.

- Mademoiselle Swann ! S'indigna cette dernière.

- Oh très bien Mademoiselle Swann, s'amusa l'homme. Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir dans tout ce qu'il vous plaira de me demander. »

Elizabeth grinça des dents.

« Relâchez mon père, ne me serrez pas ainsi et quittez cette maison vous et vos hommes ! »

Jack siffla entre ses dents.

« Quel caractère… Rassurez-vous, je vais accéder à toutes vos demandes dès que votre père aura accédé à la mienne. »

Elizabeth sentit son haleine chaude contre son cou et se tortilla légèrement pour lui échapper.

« Si vous voulez autre chose, n'ayez pas peur de demander. » S'amusa Jack.

Elizabeth, outrée, s'apprêtait à le remettre en place lorsque le Gouverneur déposa une grosse bourse sur le bureau.

« Tenez c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Les doigts de Jack s'enfoncèrent dans les replis de la robe d'intérieur d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il la maintenait pour saisir la bourse de sa main libre.

« Que ça ? »

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du pauvre gouverneur mais avant qu'il ait pu se justifier un pirate pénétra dans la pièce, un coffret à bijoux dans les mains.

« J'ai trouvé ça capitaine ! »

Elizabeth frémit alors qu'il en renversait le contenu sur le sol et la femme qui l'avait menacée un peu plus tôt se pencha.

« Joli. » Apprécia-t-elle en refermant ses doigts sur un médaillon d'or fin orné de pierres et sa fine chaine.

La vision de la femme s'emparant du bijou eut raison de la peur d'Elizabeth et elle se débattit avec fureur.

« Lâchez ça sale pirate c'est à moi ! »

Le gouverneur blêmit tandis qu'Anamaria ouvrait le médaillon et faisait apparaitre une miniature peinte représentant le visage d'une femme. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est à moi maintenant. »

Elizabeth se débattit de plus belle et poussa un cri de rage.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est le portrait de ma mère ! »

Anamaria se contenta de rire, imitée par celui qui avait rapporté le coffret. Elizabeth se pencha vers la femme tandis que Jack grimaçait.

« Eh là, doucement ma belle. »

Inquiet, le Gouverneur intervint.

« Elizabeth, arrête ! Laisse les le prendre je t'en prie !

- C'est le portrait de ma mère ! S'indigna la jeune fille. Comment pouvez-vous les laisser le voler ! »

Le visage du Gouverneur s'emplit de chagrin et il soupira.

« Je préfère perdre un portrait plutôt que de risquer de te perdre toi.

- Je vous en prie, ne les laissez pas le prendre, » souffla Elizabeth.

Jack, qui maintenait toujours Elizabeth, intervint brusquement.

« Il est donc si important à vos yeux ce médaillon ? »

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« C'est le seul portrait que je possède de ma mère, elle l'a fait faire pour moi avant ma naissance, il est gravé à mon nom et »

Tremblante, Elizabeth s'interrompit tandis que les autres continuaient leur pillage.

Le pirate réfléchit puis :

« Que seriez-vous prête à faire pour le récupérer ? »

Le Gouverneur poussa un hoquet d'indignation tandis que Jack faisait pivoter Elizabeth de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Elizabeth rencontra ses yeux sombres cerclés de khôl et grimaça.

« Vous êtes immonde.

- Mais je peux vous rendre votre médaillon, »susurra Jack.

Elizabeth le toisa d'un air ouvertement dégouté.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama le Gouverneur, choqué.

- Jack ! » Protesta au même moment Anamaria qui avait glissé le médaillon dans sa poche.

Ni Jack, ni Elizabeth ne firent attention à eux et le pirate sourit.

« Un baiser contre le médaillon et le portrait qu'il contient, cela vous parait-il équitable ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Grinça Elizabeth.

- Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez choisir de laisser le médaillon à Anamaria. »

Elizabeth s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres tandis que son père balbutiait.

« Elizabeth tu ne peux pas

- Un baiser contre le médaillon et l'assurance que vous partiez sans nous causer de dommages aussitôt. Le coupa la jeune fille à son grand effarement.

- Vous êtes plus chère que les putains de Singapour. » S'amusa Jack.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il tendit sa main libre.

« Anamaria, le médaillon. » Exigea-t-il.

La pirate grimaça et le posa dans sa paume ouverte à contrecœur tandis qu'Elizabeth rougissait sous l'insulte.

« Alors que décidez-vous ? » S'amusa Jack en levant le médaillon hors de la portée d'Elizabeth.

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres tandis que la jeune fille déglutissait, les yeux fixés sur ces dernières.

« D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Un baiser. »

Le regard de Jack s'illumina brièvement et il songea qu'elle ne manquait pas d'audace pour une jeune fille bien élevée.

« Soit Elizabeth, j'accepte votre marché. Remplissez votre part et nous partirons après vous avoir rendu votre bijou. Tentez de me doubler ou de me mordre et la maison sera réduite en cendres avec tout ce qui s'y trouve, savvy ? »

Le Gouverneur glapit en l'entendant.

« Seigneur Elizabeth mais qu'as-tu encore fait… »

La jeune fille grinça des dents et fixa Jack.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un être vil…

- Un pirate mon ange, maintenant si vous pouviez… » La pressa Jack avec une moue charmeuse.

Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration et ne bougea pas, écœurée par le marché qu'elle avait passé.

« Décidez-vous, s'impatienta Jack. On a pas toute la nuit, si c'était le cas je ne me contenterai pas d'un baiser. »

Des rires gras saluèrent son trait d'esprit tandis que le Gouverneur pâlissait un peu plus.

Elizabeth fixa le pirate.

« Un baiser. »Répéta-t-elle.

Avant de se donner le temps de réfléchir un peu plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack et les appuya quelques secondes avant de s'écarter.

« Vous avez eu votre baiser, à votre tour de tenir votre promesse. »

Jack la fixa.

« De toute évidence vous ignorez ce qu'est un vrai baiser Elizabeth. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de formuler une réplique cinglante, Jack glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Elizabeth sentit ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes puis sa langue la caressa doucement, sans réfléchir elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui laisser le passage alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. La langue de Jack trouva la sienne et l'agaça. Prise d'une brusque langueur, Elizabeth referma ses bras autour de lui à son tour, le corps chaud du pirate se pressa contre le sien tandis que sa langue caressait la sienne et elle ferma les yeux, transportée par les sensations agréables qu'elle découvrait.

Un gémissement frustré échappa à Elizabeth tandis que Jack rompait leur étreinte au bout de longues minutes et s'écartait d'elle.

Chancelante, elle ne réagit pas lorsque le pirate glissa le médaillon dans sa main, la caressant au passage.

« Nous partons. Annonça-t-il à ses hommes avant de se tourner vers leurs victimes. Gouverneur Swann, Elizabeth, souvenez-vous de cette nuit comme de celle où vous avez rencontré le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! » Pavoisa t'il.

Il lança un ultime regard en direction de la jeune fille et sourit.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour Elizabeth… » Souffla-t-il avant de s'enfuir, les poches remplies d'or.

Le Gouverneur se précipita sur sa fille.

« Mon dieu Elizabeth, est ce que ça va ?

- Je crois oui, » murmura t'elle d'une voix égarée.

Elle resserra sa main sur le médaillon et passa rêveusement ses doigts libres sur ses lèvres tandis que son père la sermonnait pour sa conduite inconsidérée. La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire absent et songea qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette nuit.

Celle où un homme lui avait donné son premier vrai baiser.


End file.
